Are You Really?
by 0Rosina0
Summary: After a nasty breakup, Nate goes undercover for a television show as a girl. In a prestigious high school, he meet a quirky Elizabeth who stands out from the crowd. The catch, nobody likes her, but nobody likes him either. It's them against the world.
1. Prologue The Show

**Are You Really?**

"_Run, run like you do, I'm chasing you  
I'm on your tail, I'm gaining faster, you're going nowhere  
Try to fix what you've done, turn back the time  
The night is gone and then we're falling faster now._"

Pushin' Me Away- Jonas Brothers

**Prologue**

At the beginning of the twenty-first century, a television show called Undercover Operations was created. The show focused on getting an ordinary person to go undercover for a week during a tough time in their life. The ordinary person was provided whatever means of disguise they needed. They could be who they wanted or needed to be for a week, with only one drawback. It was filmed and put on national television.

The first entrant on this television show, Lea McPattin, had just completed a nasty divorce and needed to take a break from her three rebellious teenage sons. Leaving the children alone for a week, the mother went under disguise as one of the cashiers at the local Barney's Burgers. Hidden cameras were placed throughout the store and on her hair net.

On the first day of her temporary job, Mrs. McPattin was surprised to find that her sons often hung out at the place. She was also surprised to see how mature her sons acted in public after multiple rude crowds entered the fast food restaurant. She could barely contain her pride.

Viewers were touched by their story, and soon people all over North America were auditioning for Undercover Operations.

The show remained a great success for two years. No-one expected just how much more successful it would become. When Tess Tyler, the famed daughter of T.J. Tyler signed up for the show, the producers jumped to the occasion. Soon enough, a sister show to Undercover Operations appeared, named The Celebrity Protection Program. It became an instant hit and quickly rivalled the popularity of American Idol.

The focus was the same, but in the place of ordinary people, there were stars. After doing an episode explaining who and why the celebrity decided to go on the show, they showed consecutive episodes that included video diaries from the entrant. The video diaries had to be vague, but viewers got a kick out of seeing their favourite celebrities showing real opinions and real emotion.

When the celebrities returned from their secret lives, the finale showed their experiences in detail and secret footage from the location the celebrity stayed. Most entrant picked two weeks as their time frame, although some had any length of time from a week to a month.

Caitlyn Gellars, famous for doing instrumental in Connect Three, was the twenty-ninth entrant. She used a mask during her two weeks and worked as a councillor at a Band Camp in Orangeville ON, Canada. Mrs. Gellars' fellow coworker, Betty Town, became her best friend. Betty Town was then adopted into the family of Startrack Records, when they found out about her amazing guitar talent and celebrity connections.

Caitlyn Gellars immediately suggested the show to her band members, who were going through a tough time. What The Celebrity Protection Program didn't know, was just how much of a big deal this was going to be.


	2. Attacked

**Are You Really?**

"_I'm a one man show  
I don't need no one  
I'll be fine alone  
You can call me but  
I won't pick up my phone  
'Cause I'm a one man show  
I don't need you girl."_

One Man Show- Jonas Brothers

**Chapter 1- Attacked**

I was feeling anxious as I stood in front of my girlfriend's home. I felt like she was getting distant from me in the past few months. I really couldn't blame her though. Keeping relationships secret when you are an international celebrity is hard. That was why I was here to break up with her, so she would be able to have an normal relationship out in the open.

We had both decided to keep our relationship secret, because my band had been getting a lot of bad press concerning Shane. Shane was still moping around after he lost Mitchie again.

I hesitated from knocking at her door. Could I really do this, with full Nate Gray confidence? As soon as I realized I was having doubts, I pulled myself out of them. Breaking up was necessary, not an option.

I knocked confidently on the door and heard my girlfriend shout a panicked, "One minute!"

I started to get worried again, but once more stopped myself. If she was able to answer, she was all right. I was here to break up with her anyway, so I should stop being so overprotective. She's her own person. My thoughts were interrupted as the door opened.

"Oh... Hey Nate. Fancy seeing you here!" my girlfriend, Ella Pador squealed.

"Listen, we need to talk," I used the dreadful line. She stayed in the door, looking at me strangely.

"I'm serious, we do need to talk," I repeated, as though she hadn't heard me.

"Relax Nate, we're talking right now," she responded calmly.

"May I come in?" I asked. I didn't want to seem cheap and break up with her in a doorway. In the front doorway at that.

"Uh. Do you really need to?" Ella responded as though unsure. She barely had time to answer positively before I slipped in the door. Getting inside was a necessity, not an option.

She lead me inside to the sofa and sat in the chair next to it. That was more proof of how bad a boyfriend I had been to her- she hadn't even sat next to me.

"I don't think we should keep this a secret anymore," I admitted, hoping she would understand.

"Keep what a secret?" she responded in a tone that I didn't like. She refused to look me in the eye and instead looked at someplace over my shoulder.

"You. Me. Us. Our relationship. I don't think that we should be... together anymore. You deserve better," I answered clearly, just to make sure she understood the first time.

She froze. Her eyes were still locked on the place above my shoulder. I turned around to see what was catching her attention.

I was not expecting what I saw. A burly man who must have been in his twenties was looking directly at me. His eyes sparked with strong emotion.

At this point I had no idea what to think other than the fact that there was some dangerous man in my girlfriend's house who was somehow alarming her. No, she wasn't my girlfriend, but he definitely was dangerous. His eyes moved from mine to hers and glared venomously.

"You whore! You were dating this gay teeny bopper this whole time?!" the football player spat.

My eyes snapped from his face to Ella's. She looked stunned and wasn't breathing right. I might have been breaking up with her, but I was not someone who could leave a girl like that. I got up and knelt next to her.

"Ella, what's wrong?" I asked softly. She didn't answer, but he did.

"You mean he doesn't have a clue about me?" he smirked. Ella snapped out of her trance and glanced up at the man.

"Like I would tell him," She snapped back.

"Like you didn't tell me?" he spat viscously. I was was very confused.

OK, lets think straight, Nate. Something that she knew and didn't want me and this man to find out. I put my hand to install some peace into the conversation.

"What's going on here?" I asked suspiciously after the two looked at me, remembering that I was still there. It was the man that responded to my question, again.

"Well, while Miss Prissy here was going out with you, she was fucking me, the little whore."

"Is this true?" I asked suspiciously to her. After a moment, she nodded. I hate my life.

"I hate my life," I repeated out loud.

"Well, it's not as though you were going to give me any. I don't really care if I start now or later. This whole-" she put up her hands in quote fingers, "'wait 'till we're older' thing is so unnecessary. So I went to Eric."

So the man's name was Eric and she was cheating on me because I wouldn't give her _sex_. What the frig.

Eric smirked again.

"Sucks to you, teeny-bopper. Sucks to her even more. Like I'm going to stay with this little whore-" Eric began, but Ella interrupted him.

"-but baby, don't leave me. You wouldn't want to miss _us_," she whispered seductively into his ear, but I could still hear her. I couldn't stand it anymore.

"I'm out and I'm not coming back. Ever," I said sternly to her. She unwrapped herself from Eric.

"Not like you are much of a loss anyways," she said venomously.

I walked directly out the door and left it open, taking extra care not look back. I heard the door slam behind me, and was surprised to see Eric walking past me. I couldn't help the twinge of sympathy for Ella- she lost both of us in one day.

Immediately that sympathy turned to anger. It wasn't as though she valued us very much, anyways.

Nought did I know that she did value us, if only in the wrong ways, and wanted to get revenge.

* * *

When I got to the hotel, I parked in the parking lot and placed my sunglasses on my face. I opened the door to the car and braced myself for the flow of reporters from teen magazines. I believed that this constant paparazzi was getting kind of old.

I was the youngest and I was still 17. I was barely a teen anymore. Alright, I guess I was a teen, and so was Shane at 18.... and so was Jason at 19.

So all three of Connect 3 were teens. Why did they still bother us so much? We were just three brothers who enjoyed playing music for millions of gir- I mean fans.

I was surprised when I found that there were no reporters. I glanced around the back of my car and still found no-one. Then I remembered that Shane had an unfortunate incident earlier this morning, so our manager had probably wanted to keep us on the down-low.

Today was July 26th, and it was exactly the one year anniversary of Mitchie Torres disappearance. He had recorded their duet of "This Is Me" a week after Final Jam on the 22nd of July. Startrack Records loved it from the start.

The duet with Peggy was only finalized in December, because they couldn't get Shane's and Peggy's tones to sound good together. In the end, the song was a hit, but they were never able to preform it live. Their tones had to have a lot of computing before the duet was released.

I never really knew Mitchie, but Shane had made a great friend with her. After her disappearance, Shane moped around for quite some time, and was very angry with the police for not giving us any information. In December, shortly after Peggy's and Shane's duet was recorded, Shane started to go out with Tess Tyler. She really seemed like she had changed.

We believed that until two weeks ago. Shane and Tess had a large disagreement about a duet together. I never heard it, and I didn't ask any questions. All I knew was that they were no longer together.

Yesterday, Tess went to the press about our bodyguard, Tom Page, attempting to hurt her. The press got a hold of it and went berserk. The police became involved, but there was no proof. That was because there wasn't a hint of truth behind her convictions.

Tom ended up earlier this afternoon resigning, because he couldn't handle the stress. He had been our bodyguard since our first album eight years ago. We missed him, and I couldn't hate Tess more.

Back to me getting out of the car, I headed up to our suite. As I opened the door, I noticed that not much had changed.

Jason was still grinning stupidly as he watched Take Home Chef, Shane was still sleeping half on the couch and half on the floor, and our manager was still on the phone on a bar stool in the kitchen.

Jason's eyes snapped up to mine at the click of the door and noticed my grim expression. He knew that I was going out to break up with Ella. I knew that Jason could keep a secret. I also knew that Shane could keep a secret too, but he was going through enough problems as it was.

"Hey, Nate," Jason greeted. I nodded a greeting to him and flopped on the couch, causing Shane to fall off. Shane got up quickly and noticed I was there.

"Oh, hello, Na-" Shane yawned, "Nate."

"I broke up with Ella," I stated firmly. I knew Shane hated liars, so I came out with the straight truth as soon as I could.

"Oh dear, Nate. Why did you do that?" Shane asked with his just-woke-up-from-sleeping voice.

"Well, first I was going to break up with her because I didn't want her to have to keep her relationship a secret. Then I figured out she was sleeping with some twenty year old."

"That bitch," Shane spat. As I said, Shane _hated_ liars.

"Shane, language," Jason reprimanded.

"Well, at least you don't have relationship problems, Mr. I'm-already-engaged-at-19," Nate responded to Jason.

A dreamy look cast over Jason's eyes as he thought of his fiance, Samantha Gordon. He snapped out of his dream and spoke.

"Let's sleep on it. We have had bad girl trouble in the past, and there is nothing we can do about Mrs. Pador's problems."

After ordering room service for food, we said goodnight in the hall. Our manager came up to us.

"Remember, Caitlyn is coming back tomorrow from her time on The Celebrity Protection Program. You will be able to hang out together from two until four. Then she has to go do an interview with one of the local television shows."

We all smiled in excitement. Caitlyn had joined our band to do instrumental. She and I had gone on a few dates together, but we decided we were more of friend material. We had watched her shows on The Celebrity Protection Program, and were very surprised at some of her beliefs. Apparently she had made a friend called Betty Town in a band camp somewhere in Canada.

A lot of stuff had happened since she left. Although she probably knew from the news, we wanted her to have our stories directly. We couldn't wait until the next day as we went to our beds.


	3. Plan

**Author's Chapter Notes:**

**Sorry that I took so long writing a new chapter, but I really wasn't feeling inspired. **

**I'm deciding that I'm holding a little competition between JBFA and . Whichever site gives me the most reviews wins. So far, it's = 1 ...... JBFA= 1. You can do it!**

** I didn't edit this one much, although I did edit it, so I apologize in advance. **

**

* * *

  
**

**Are You Really?**

_"No, we're not gonna work this out tonight  
(We won't work this out)  
No, we're not gonna make this right  
So I'll give a kiss and say goodbye  
(Give a kiss goodbye)  
'Cause we're not gonna work this out  
Tonight" _  
One Man Show- Jonas Brothers

**Chapter 2- Plan**

I woke up and rolled over through my think duvet. Squinting from the sunlight pouring in the windows, I tried to read the time off the digital clock on the bedside table. Seeing the numbers "7:05" I huffed and slammed my head upon the pillow.

Half an hour later, I gave up trying to go back to sleep. Swinging my legs over the side of the bed, I tried to fully wake myself up. I dragged myself over to the bathroom. I turned on the tap and splashed some ice cold water on my face. I started to remember what had happened the previous day.

Anger started to overwhelm me again. How could she be so inconsiderate and awful? I kicked the door frame in anger. I stomped out of the bathroom and tried to get something to eat. Of course, being in a four room suite meant that you got five star service. I somehow still wasn't able to find anything good in the fridge other than expensive alcoholic beverages. I groaned in frustration.

At this moment Jason happened to enter the room. His straight hair was flipped all to one side of his head. It was easy to see how he had slept.

"Good morning Nate," Jason greeted cheerfully.

"Am I supposed to drink wine for breakfast?" I snapped.

"Nate..." Jason warned, waving a finger in the air. I pulled myself together. Jason did nothing wrong to me, I reminded myself.

"Sorry."

"Order room service. The food came in less than ten minutes yesterday," Jason reminded me. I agreed but I wouldn't admit that out loud. I trudged off the the phone to order room service.

Exactly three minutes and four seconds later, we were sitting down at the bar eating steaming hot breakfasts. I had ordered scrambled eggs with pancakes- my favourite. Chewing down on it, I was surprised on how good it was.

Shane wandered into the room and grumbled. I couldn't hear what he said exactly.

"Pardon, Shane?"

"That smells really good," Shane repeated.

"You can get some really fast. Just call room service," I said.

"Great," Shane said unenthusiastically and headed over to the phone. I think Shane was still sore about all the liars around us lately. First it was Tess, then Tess's lie, then Ella cheating on me.

It was hard to think about. I knew I could get over it quick enough, but it hurt in the meantime. It wasn't as though I didn't like Ella when I was dating her. I did like her, but I didn't really like or love her. I was more worried for Shane.

Shane had too much in terms of relationship problems. None that I'm aware of were particularly his fault. Mitchie disappearing and having a nasty breakup all in one year was tough. He also didn't have one of his favourite band members with him for the last two weeks. That reminded me of what we had been told last night.

"Guys, Caitlyn is coming back today! Remember?" I asked, over excitedly.

Jason jumped up and fist pumped. Shane nearly dropped the phone as his jaw dropped open as he realized the great news. I smiled at their responses. For a second, I was worried I would look like a fool for being so excited. Shane suddenly repositioned the phone on his shoulder.

"Excuse that. Yes, I would like French toast-" Shane continued with his order. I quickly gobbled my food so that I could go choose clothes for the day.

* * *

An hour later, at 8:30, I was ready. I looked at my brother incredulously. What was taking so long?

"Calm down, Nate. She's not coming until 2pm. That is plenty of time," Jason said, calmly.

I sighed. Yes, I should be calm, but I couldn't help but be angry at Jason for reprimanding me twice in one morning. I scowled.

Most of the time, I managed to keep my temper in check. Today, I was just too frustrated to even try. Although I couldn't wait for Caitlyn to be back, I was worried that our schedules would become misaligned. For all we knew, her plane could come in late or we could get stuck in traffic.

Secondly, I was angry at Ella for obvious reasons. Then I was angry at Tess, who started this whole mess by arguing with me brother about the duet. If she hadn't spouted lies afterwards, I could have made my relationship with Ella public. Eric didn't seem like a guy who would sleep with a girl who he knew had a boyfriend.

"Why don't you mind your own business, Jason?" I growled. I stomped off to the couch and threw myself at it, landing with a thump. Crossing my arms over my chest, I seethed.

* * *

Two hours later, I had finally calmed down, and noticed that Jason was pouting on the chair next to me.

"Sorry, Jason," I mumbled. Jason brightened up significantly and hopped out of the room. Shane spun around the corner and started speaking.

"It's time," Shane stated.

"For what?" I asked.

"Caitlyn is going to be here any minute," Shane prompted. Oh yeah, I thought. Ranting to yourself in your head doesn't help anything in terms of memory.

Jason came back into the room with a new sweater on. Taped to the back of it was a sign that said, "We *heart* Caitlyn". The room buzzer rang and Jason rushed to open the door.

Caitlyn was smiling broadly as she threw herself at Jason.

"I missed you guys! It's summer up in Canada and it's _still_ cold!" Caitlyn exclaimed, "I hope you don't mind, but I brought a friend."

We looked through the door to see a pretty petite girl. She waved energetically.

"Hey!" she greeted and held out her hand, "I'm Betty Town."

So this was the girl that Caitlyn had talked about befriending on the show. I smiled and walked up to shake her hand.

"I'm Nate Gray," I introduced myself.

"Would anybody like room service?" Shane asked.

Ten minutes later, we were sitting around the main room of our suite. We all were snacking on a large pile of gourmet nachos. I flicked on the television.

Entertainment Today was showing. My eyes widened in surprise when I recognized one of the guests as Ella Pador. I groaned. Caitlyn looked over to me.

"What happened with Ella?" Caitlyn asked. Betty looked over, intrigued also. Neither of them knew that I had been dating Ella. After all, it was a secret.

"Well, Ella and I had been dating for a while-" I finished telling the story. Caitlyn looked surprised at the news that Ella had cheated on me. She looked as though she was about to say something, but her eyes slammed back to the television. Ella was currently getting interviewed.

I noticed something strange about her face. Was that a black eye? I squinted and realized that it was.

"So, Ms. Pador, welcome to the show. We were told that you wanted to say something to us," Andy Pritley, the television show host said.

"First of all, I want to say thank you for letting me on the show. Secondly, I wanted to admit that I've been going out with Nate Gray for the past month," Ella admitted. Mine and the television show host's mouths dropped open in shock. What was she aiming to achieve?

"Wow, that was unsuspected news," Andy Pritley said.

"I also wanted to say that he isn't as good a person as he pretends to be. Two days ago, he became violent," Ella lied, her eyes cast dramatically downward.

"Did he give you the black eye?" Andy questioned, his his head propped on his hand.

"I'm sad to admit it, but yes. I refused to sleep with him so he hit me. I've gone to the police, but they said that I don't have enough evidence."

My fists clenched in fury. "Not enough evidence" my ass. No evidence was more like it. I got up and stalked out of the room and onto the balcony to get some fresh air. I leaned against the outer wall.

Five minutes later, I was joined by Shane. I could tell that he was furious, but I could still see the sympathy in his eyes. We stood on the balcony in silence. It was a few minutes before the silence was broken

"Dude, it's no big deal. We can get over it. As they said, she didn't have any proof," Shane comforted.

"Proof or no proof, this still means bad press. We've been getting enough bad press enough as it is without my exes causing more!" I shouted angrily. His eyes looked hurt immediately. Although I was angry, there are a few rules to always go by. Never hurt your brothers was one of them. I turned to him.

"I didn't mean it like that. None of the bad press about your ex-girlfriends was your fault either," I said as I pulled him into a brotherly hug.

"We are just one unlucky band right, now, aren't we?" Shane said, attempting to be funny, and failing miserably. I pulled out of the hug and cracked a smile.

"I would disagree. I think Jason is very lucky right now. He's got his special girl," I said. We both cheered up at the thought.

"How about we go back in and write a top-10 song about evil ex-girlfriends?" Shane cheered. I gave him a high-five, and we marched back into the suite confidently.

When we entered the room and saw their, we were confronted with reality again. Shane and I stood in the corner and the room was silent. Everyone had different looks of astonishment, hatred, and thoughtfulness.

Suddenly Caitlyn jumped up.

"Why don't you go on The Celebrity Protection Program?" Caitlyn screeched, as though she had the idea of the century.

* * *

An hour later, Jason, Shane and I were in our tour bus trying to decide if going on the show as the right thing to do. Caitlyn and Betty had seemed convinced that it was. I was convinced that it was a bad idea. I was surprised that Shane had adopted the idea that it was good so quickly. He hated liars, and wasn't pretending to be someone else a form of lying?

Jason liked the idea of us going on the show, but he downright refused to go on it himself. He said he wouldn't be able to stand being away from his one and only true love, Samantha Gordon.

"Well, if you two do go, you would have to wear masks. Your faces are pretty unique," Jason hinted while smirking. I recoiled in disgust.

"Wear a mask for almost two weeks straight? That would be awful and uncomfortable," I argued. Shane glared at Jason for giving me a good point.

"Then don't wear a mask," Shane shot back at me.

"So they will recognize this face. It's pretty easy to recognize this male pop-star sensation!" I argued.

"Then don't be a male pop-star sensation," Shane huffed.

"And be what, a female pop-star sensation?" I answered sarcastically. Shane was out of his mind. None of his arguments were going to make me change my mind. I was not going on that show.

"Well, people do say you have the most feminine face in the group," Jason smirked. I glared at him. Just what side was he on?

"You are joking," I verified with Shane.

"Aw, is Little Nate scared?" Jason cooed.

"I'm man enough to be a girl," I shouted. I couldn't stand the way they were ganging up on me. Couldn't they let it rest?

"Prove it," Shane stated firmly.

"Unless you give me a sufficient reason, I completely refuse to go on the show."

"But you'll go as a girl if I do find a sufficient reason?" Shane chuckled.

"Fine," I promised. I didn't believe that they could find a good reason.

"Yes! Nate and Shane are gonna go on The Celebrity Protection Program!" Jason cheered loudly. I rolled my eyes. He was too confident.

* * *

**Chapter End Notes:**

**Thank you for reading and please review! **


End file.
